


Guardian Angel

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, BAMF Stiles, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Isaac, Established Relationship, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, M/M, Mention of Aiden, Mention of Deucalion - Freeform, Mention of Ennis, Mention of Ethan, Nephilim, Nephilim!Stiles, Reference to Shadowhunters (TV), References to Supernatural (TV), The Alpha Pack, Timeline is ALTERED, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: He was starting to lose oxygen.Why hadn’t he healed yet?Derek forced his eyes to open to look for anything, something he could use as a weapon.Then something happened.A caught movement in the corner of his eye. It came so fast, he could barely see it and then a figure, a body, soared through the air, over their heads.Kali let him go and Derek dropped to the ground.His head slammed against the ground but his eyes remained open. He didn’t want to lose his vision again, in case this was another Alpha.Then the scent hit him.*After all the shit Derek had gone through and survived, one would almost believe he had some mystical force watching over him... Well, you won't be wrong... kinda.An AU Sterek Story (Seriously, it's super AU)





	1. Take The Sky With Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Okay, so this story has been on my laptop for a while and on a whim I decided to finish it and just post it.
> 
> It is a two-shot and I do not have plans to continue because the main reason it took a while to finish was because I couldn't think of a decent plot.
> 
> MORE NOTES AT THE END OF THE STORY FOR A BACKGROUND STORY REGARDING STILES...
> 
> AND I KNOW SOME OF THE THINGS DON'T MATCH UP BUT PLEASE READ IT AND DO NOT HATE.

They’re going to die.

The words kept repeating over and over in his head, as he laid broken and bloodied on the dirt covered ground. His arms felt numb, his leg he was sure was broken. His torn up clothes clung to his skin, and he could smell the copper scent of blood.

Distantly, he heard grunting.

He could hear Erica howling in pain.

He wanted to get up. He wanted to help but he couldn’t.

Boyd was further away but Derek knew he was okay. He was badly injured but he was okay, the pack bond told him that much.

Scott’s Alpha Roar tore through the woods and Derek winced at the sound, his ear ringing, his wolf twitching, wanting, begging for Derek to respond but he was too weak.

“Derek!”

_Malia?_

What was she doing here? She was supposed to be on the other side with Kira, finishing off Kali and Ennis.

He tried to move his head, but felt his neck muscles strain as he did so. He felt it move just a bit only for it to loll to the side.

He felt paralyzed, like he had been injected with Kanima Venom.

Something grabbed him, hands snaked up under his arms, gripping under his armpits. Sharp claws dug into his skin, and then his body was being dragged.

He felt the gravel biting his skin through his jeans, stones falling into the torn up material, digging sharply into his skin.

That’s how he knew he wasn’t paralyzed. If he was, he shouldn’t have been feeling any pain.

He had warned Scott. He told Scott not to go out tonight but Deucalion had forced their hand. He had taken Melissa and Derek understood why they had to go but they should have planned better!

He had told Scott they needed a _better_ to plan!

“Derek! Derek, hey, look at me!”

His eyes were closed?

That would explain why everything was dark.

“Malia, he’ll be fine here but we have to help the others.” He heard Kira’s sweet voice say. “He’ll be fine… Malia, we need to go!”

A warm hand cupped his cheek for a second before it vanished along with her presence.

He heard their thundering footsteps fade.

Shouldn’t Aiden and Ethan be helping? Where were they? Why does he smell more than three Alpha’s?

Finally, Derek could feel the muscles in his eyes move.

He forced them to open and a harsh light burned his eyes instantly, causing a piercing headache to spring out of nowhere. Derek groaned and squeezed them shut.

He needed to get up!

When he found the strength to open them once more, he saw a flash of red and then something wrapped around his neck, choking him. Claws pierced his neck skin, sending a wave of pain to course through his body. Something warm started trailing down his neck, slowly, mocking him because he could feel those five specific trails of blood.

“Left you all alone, did they?” A voice mocked.

Kali?

Wasn’t she supposed to be dead?

“You’re gonna pay for what you did to Ennis.” She growled at him.

That growl reverberated through his entire body, slowly forcing it to wake up.

Something sharp trailed down his chest. He could hear his shirt being torn up.

When he felt her claws dig further into his skin, he knew what was going to happen, so on instinct, Derek reacted. He screamed in exertion, or at least he felt like he was, as he brought his leg up. A burst of pain broke through as his body fought against the movement, open wounds begging to be left alone to heal.

He felt his knee connect with something and he heard Kali grunt.

Her grip slackened and for a short instance he thought she might drop him.

And then something slammed against his open wounds, wounds she had caused when she sliced through his skin, attacking him with a sharp, jiggered edged steel pole.

After that attack, everything came crashing down. He was ambushed. Derek couldn’t remember how many there were but he remembered the pain he felt, beating after beating after beating being inflicted on his body.

He was starting to lose oxygen.

Why hadn’t he healed yet?

Derek forced his eyes to open to look for anything, something he could use as a weapon.

Then something happened.

A caught movement in the corner of his eye. It came so fast, he could barely see it and then a figure, a body, soared through the air, over their heads.

Kali let him go and Derek dropped to the ground.

His head slammed against the ground but his eyes remained open. He didn’t want to lose his vision again, in case this was another Alpha.

Then the scent hit him.

The figure dropped to the ground, rolling, landing perfectly into a crouch, knee firmly planted on the ground, a bow out and an arrow drawn.

Kali stood frozen in shock and that’s all he needed. The Arrow glowed, the shaft littered with random golden lights as it cut through the air and embedded itself in Kali’s chest, right through her heart.

She dropped immediately, dead before she even hit the ground.

The figure, even if Derek knew who was, he still refused to believe it, made his way over to him. His combat boots crunched against the ground as he walked closer.

He crouched beside Derek.

A warm hand cupped his face and Derek knew, he knew.

Something tugged inside of him, something painful and he knew someone in the pack was hurt.

“P-Pac-k. Pa-Pac-k.” He stuttered out.

The hand disappeared and Derek watched as he ran through battle. His black clothes made him almost invisible. He moved with such speed he was almost a blur. Arrows soared through the air, impaling every single Alpha that had sided with Deucalion.

The McCall Pack continued to fight. There were other Alpha’s, Derek realized.

It wasn’t just Kali, Ennis and Deucalion. There were other Alpha’s who were working with him.

His mind flashed to Allison and Lydia who were given the task of infiltrating their hideout with Isaac.

Derek’s body twitched. His side was burning and his wound weren’t yet healed.

Alpha wounds.

Precise wounds.

However, even with the numbness that had taken over his body, Derek still could not take his eyes of him. He watched as he leaped over an Alpha that was ready to slash his stomach. It happened so fast Derek had a hard time believing if all of this was truly happening.

All he saw were the end results.

The knife in his hand as he landed on the ground behind the Alpha. The werewolf grasped his neck, before falling.

Scott roared in pain…

_Scott!_

Derek watched as his head snapped up at the sound, his pale skin glowing in the inky night and then he took off toward the sound.

That was the last thing he saw before the darkness took over.

 

                                                    ////

 

“… Okay?”

“…Need’s help?”

“… Are you?”

“Who… you?”

Voices, everywhere, all around him.

He could feel hands touching him and then he remembered those hands. He remembered the feeling of him being nearby and Derek knew he was safe.

“Who are you?!”

_Scott?_

Derek tried to open his eyes but his muscles seemed to have given up on him, all he could do was listen to the voices around him.

He tried to react out to his pack, looking for his pack bonds, tugging at every one of them.

Erica.

Boyd.

Isaac.

Malia.

Kira.

Scott.

St—

The hands vanish abruptly.

“Hey! Who the hell are you?”

Was that Scott?

“If you don’t let go of me right now, True Alpha or not, I will end you. If he dies from those wounds, there will nothing that can stop me from killing you. So, _Get_. _Your hand_. _Off me_.”

There was a pause.

Then the hands returned. He could hear soft muttering, an ancient language.

Warmth spread all around him, cocooning him and for an instant everything was peaceful.

His heart beat suddenly spiked and pounded against his chest.

Derek could feel the flush that spread across his body as his blood rushed through his veins, his skin moving, knitting itself back together.

His body jerked awake.

Derek’s eyes snapped open as he surged up.

For a second, he just stared out in front of him as his mind tried to catch up with his body.

Slowly, as if scared his body didn’t have the required energy, he moved his head and looked around, meeting the worried eyes of his pack members.

His eyes ran over their bodies as he took in how beaten and bloodied they were. Malia and Kira were holding onto Isaac, both his arms wrapped around their shoulders. He was favoring his right side.

He looked to his left, at Boyd and Erica kneeling beside him. Derek’s hand was clutched in hers and she had tears rolling down her eyes.

Scott was standing by his feet, panting and wincing. His eyes were wide, filled with worry and fear. He looked relieved as he took in Derek’s healed form but that didn’t stop his eyes from running over Derek’s body, checking to make sure everything was fine.

Then Derek’s eyes landed on him.

He was kneeling on the ground. His bow was gone, along with his quiver. He was dressed the same way he was all those years ago, cargo pants tucked into combat boots, a black shirt with a military black jacket.

Derek exhaled in disbelief.

It’s been months since he last saw him… Back in New York.

“You’re here,” Was he all he muster.

The Pack frowned, except for Malia, Boyd and Erica. They were the only one who knew of his existence. They were the only ones who knew Jennifer was evil the moment Derek started showing interest in her… because of _him_.

Pink lips tugged up.

He looked unharmed, aside for the small hints of blood splattered on his face.

He reached out as if he wanted to touch Derek but then he stopped himself, realizing they had an audience.

“I knew you were in trouble.” Was all he said, giving a cocky shrug near the end.

Everyone’s eyes widened when he spoke.

“But-“ Derek started but he cuts him off.

With a shake of the head, he silenced Derek’s inquiry. “ _You_ were in trouble.”

Then his open expression vanished and his features hardened.

He straightened up, and the pack shifted just a bit to get away but he didn’t seem to care. He turned to Scott, his eyes respectful. Scott met his stare head on, the True Alpha showing him the respect he deserved.

“I will be at the loft when you get back.”

With a small nod to Scott, he turned around and walked just a few feet before he vanished into thin air.

Collective gasps broke the silence.

Every eye turned to Derek but all Derek could do was stare at the spot he once stood.

_You were in trouble._

The words kept playing over and over in his head. He saw the bodies that litter the floor, saw the Alpha’s that died in the name of Power and Greed.

“Where’s Deucalion?” Derek asked, looking around at everyone.

Scott cleared his throat, wincing just a bit as he took a step closer. “Your friend took him. I don’t know where but he said he would deal with him.”

Deal with him? He always had a flare for the dramatics.

Scott shook his head at Derek, confused but slightly at awe. The kind of impression _he_ always left with everyone he saves, even powerful Alpha’s like Scott. Derek knew he was going to be asked a lot of questions but now, he just wanted to get back to the loft.

“Derek,” Scott asked, “Who was that?”

Derek turned back to the spot where he had vanished.

“He calls himself Stiles.”


	2. We Are All Illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone (Yes you guys)... Meet Stiles,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the Supernatural Quote... Anyone?
> 
> Title in Ch1 is from Silver Lining by Hurts 
> 
> Mostly because I was listening to it when I was writing this story and the chorus was perfect for the whole Guardian Angel thing...
> 
> Ch 2 is Illuminated by Hurts

They were all taking the elevator to his loft.

Nobody said anything and Derek was grateful for that because he was still having a hard time processing what occurred in the past few hours. Malia, thank god, had taken the small time to give everyone a brief explanation on who Stiles was to Derek.

_“He’s kinda like… Derek’s Guardian Angel.” Malia said._

_“Guardian Angel?” Isaac repeated with a scoff._

_Things were still messy between them and Derek understood where his anger was coming from. After everything that happened to them, if it weren’t for Boyd and Erica’s rescue, things would be a lot worse._

_Malia turned to glare at him. “Yes.” She snapped. “Anyway, it would be better if he explained everything seeing as I don’t know that much.”_

_Allison spoke up, her dark eyes locked on Derek. “Why can’t you tell us anything? What if he’s some bad guy? I mean, no offense but everything supernatural we have come across so far has been bad and with the way you guys are talking about him, he is clearing something supernatural.”_

_“No,” Scott said shaking his head._

_Everyone turned and gave him an incredulous look, including Derek._

_“I mean, I know the dude is something, giving how he vanished into thin air but he helped us. He helped Derek.”_

_Even if Scott was right, it still made Derek wince how easily the True Alpha gave Stiles the benefit of the doubt._

_“I think we should meet this Stiles and see for ourselves what kind of person he is.” Lydia said. “We’re not gonna learn anything by standing here discussing him.”_

_“I agree with Lydia.” Kira said, nodding._

The elevator grated and grind at their weight as it moved up.

“You really need to think about moving, Derek.” Erica said, running her eyes over the interior of the rust lift. “Like seriously, your living arrangements need to improve greatly.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Lydia is looking into real estate.”

The red hair smirked at Derek because he had been against the idea the moment everyone opened their mouth about his loft, that according to Scott looked like a reject version of a Bat Cave, but the Banshee had simply looked at him with a deadly glint in her eyes and said she was looking into it and he had better be ready when she had found the perfect place.

“I still think you should rebuild on your old land.” Scott said.

“The land where I buried my sister? That land?” Derek asked, lifting his eyebrows at Scott.

The teenage boy opened his mouth but thankfully the elevator came to a grinding stop. Derek, eager to see Stiles, opened the elevator doors and hastily walked toward his loft. The door was already unlocked and partially open.

“He has a key?” Erica questioned in a teasing voice.

“Shut up.” Derek said, sliding the doors open.

He looked up and over as he pushed the door. And there he was, standing by the window with his back to them. Everyone pilled in after Derek and it’s only then that Stiles turned around. He looked exactly the same at first glance, like he hadn’t aged a day but Derek knew his face and saw the minor differences. He knew every mole, every curvature, every tick and blemish, every rune and their exact position on his body.

His hair had grown out and he had filled into his body, looking more build and muscular yet still lean. Without his jacket, which Derek spotted laying on his bed, he could see just how much he muscles he had gained. In a tight fitted black long sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up, the dark runes on his arms were on full display.

“Hot damn…” Erica whispered beside him.

Derek would have commented but he didn’t.

His body moved instinctively, needing to be closer to him, to make sure that none of this was a dream.

Stiles’ lips tugged up and he moved too.

It was as if the others weren’t with them.

They met half way.

Derek reached out, wrapped his arms around Stiles, one across his shoulder blades, the other around his waist. He pressed his body against Stiles and when he heard that steady heartbeat in his ear, he knew it was all real.

His eyes fell shut and he let out a sigh, turning his head just a bit to bury it into Stiles’ shoulder. They didn’t move, not even a twitch. The only movement was the back and forth pressure of their chest as they took in steady breaths.

“UH-uh!” Someone cleared their throat loudly.

Only then did they move apart, but slowly. Derek pulled back, his eyes seeking out Stiles’. When those amber orbs lock with his, Derek couldn’t help but let out a breathless chuckle.

“Nice to see you too, Sourwolf.” Stiles greeted with a grin. Derek wanted to roll his eyes but he was just too damn happy to give two shits about that stupid nickname.

“ _Sourwolf?_ ” Malia repeated with a laugh. “Oh I am so using that.”

Stiles looked away and over Derek’s shoulder. “It’s taken, sorry.”

Derek pulled away fully, knowing it was rude to keep the pack waiting. He moved to stand beside Stiles and everyone seemed to take that as their que because they all moved forward. He watched as Lydia, Kira and Erica ran their eyes over Stiles appreciatively.

“Come on! Please, I don’t have any nicknames for him!” Malia complained. She seemed to be the only one willing to speak to Stiles as all the others stared.

Derek saw Allison narrowing her eyes at Stiles before doing a quick scan of his loft.

“Yeah we do. We used to call me ‘Stalker’, remember?” Erica joked.

Stiles cocked his eyebrow at her for a beat but he didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he took a breath and locked his eyes with Scott.

“I can tell you have questions.”

“A few.”

“Just a few? Wow, I need to work on the impression I’m leaving then.” Stiles said.

Scott looked unsure as to how to bring the topic up. His eyes flickered to his pack members for a moment, all of them awaiting his lead. When they all returned the look, Scott took a step forward.

“What are you?”

“Derek didn’t tell you?” He asked shocked. Stiles turned to look at him in disbelief. “Seriously the one thing you can brag about and you don’t share.”

Derek felt the tip of his ears heat up. “They wouldn’t have believed me.”

“Unbelievable.” Stiles muttered before looked back to Scott. “To some I am called a Shadowhunter but the politically correct term is Nephilim.”

“Nephi-what?” Scott asked.

Everyone looked at Stiles had if he was speaking a different language. Everyone expect Allison and Lydia’s whose eyes widened in shock. Their heads snapped toward each other before it snapped back to Stiles.

“Are you serious?” Lydia asked in disbelief.

“As a heart attack.” Stiles smirked.

Lydia’s jaw dropped.

“Uh... Someone feel like filling us all in?” Isaac spoke up, lifting his hand. “Because me, I don’t know what the hell a ‘Nephilium’ is.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at that.

Surprisingly it was Allison who spoke up, though her eyes remained on Stiles. “A Nephilim.” She repeated firmly. “It’s a hybrid. Half Human and… Half Angel.”

There was a beat.

Erica burst into laughter. “Ha! Yeah, right! You telling us that Angels are real? What’s next? Lucifer is walking around Earth singing Highway to Hell?”

“Told you.” Derek whispered to Stiles.

“You are a supernatural creature with eye that turn into yellow glow sticks, have teeth that becomes large and then back to normal whenever you want it to and if I were to stab you right now, you would magically heal, but Angels are impossible?” Stiles asked sarcastically.

Erica opened her mouth but Malia cuts her off.

“Oh!” She sounded out loudly. “Guardian _Angel_ … Now I get you.” She pointed at Derek with a grin.

“Also, just for clarification, Lucifer did walk to the Earth but apparently he prefers to sing Stairway to Heaven… ironically.”

Erica gaped at him. “I’m sorry what?”

Stiles lifted hand and waved it dismissively. “Not important. The point was that you should all work on your imagination because if you think werewolves are the only thing running around, you’re gonna die in this world because of that ignorance.”

Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ arm at that. “Stiles.”

The Nephilim turned to him. “What? You keep the fact that I’m a Nephilim a secret, you don’t tell your pack about… I’m starting to think you don’t love me at all.”

“Love?” Kira repeated excitingly.

She had been trying to get Derek to date… ‘ _Trying_ ’ being the operative word.

“Okay! Time out!” Scott shouted, drawing everyone’s attention, including Stiles and Derek back to him. “So you’re an Angel—“

“Half Angel.” Stiles interjected.

“But that still doesn’t explain what you are doing there, what you did to Deucalion, or how you knew to come here.”

Stiles and Derek exchanged glances.

“An explanation today would be great.” Allison spoke up.

Stiles turned and glared at her. “Watch yourself, Argent. You may be a hunter but I’m way faster with a bow than you.”

Tension grew as neither Stiles nor Allison broke eye contact, glaring each other down.

Derek knew better than to intercept.

“Guys. Now is not the time for that.” Scott said, taking a small step forward, looking between Allison and Stiles as they held the stare for a beat before looking away at the same time.

“Intense.” Derek heard Isaac whisper to Boyd and Erica.

“You got that right.” Boyd whispered back.

Stiles sighed as he turned his attention to Scott. “Would you prefer to sit? It’s kinda a long story.”

“Then make it short.” Scott said, his Alpha side surfacing.

Stiles clenched his jaw and Derek could see how he had to physically restrain himself from reacting to Scott’s jab. It’s only then that Derek moved a little closer, pressing their shoulders together.

Scott's furrowed his brows at that while Lydia cocked hers.

“Okay…” Stiles started. “Short story. I knew Derek since New York. I helped him through something and since then, I’ve been kind of linked to him. I can sense if he is danger, which is why I am here. Deucalion is taken care of but he is still alive.”

Scott nodded at the part about Deucalion.

“What do you mean by ‘linked’?” Scott asked, looking between Derek and Stiles.

Stiles lifted his chin just a bit. “You asked for the short version, you got it.”

Derek winced.

Stiles didn’t take well to disrespect and while Scott may be not have been truly disrespectful and was only trying to protect his pack, Stiles wasn’t into giving people the easy way out.

“Stiles…” Derek said softly but Stiles ignored him.

“If that is all I would like to take a shower and get some sleep. I traveled a long way and I’m tired.”

Scott opened his mouth but Stiles had already turned around and was heading to Derek’s bed to grab his jacket. He shrugged it on and tugged at the collar.

There was small hint of arousal from the women but Derek ignored it. Stiles was a beautiful man and that was when he wasn’t even trying to be attractive.

As he made his way back to them, he spoke, his eyes on Derek. “Your shower sucks, so I’m gonna go to a friend of mine, use his and then come back here.”

“Friend?” Derek asked, having not been aware Stiles knew anyone here besides him.

The Nephilim nodded his head toward Scott. “His boss.”

By then he was already close to Derek. He leaned forward, pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Derek felt his insides turn, having missed that feeling and pleasurable pressure. Stiles pulled back and then walked away, ignoring the dropped jaws from everyone else in the room.

The elevator didn’t move so Derek assumed Stiles had done his vanishing act.

“Well ain’t he a little angel.” Erica teased with a grin.

All eyes turned to Derek who stood there, not sure what to say or how to explain everything to anyone. He saw the hurt look in Scott’s face and he knew it was because Derek hadn’t said anything to him about Stiles and because it became clear that Malia and his former Beta’s knew the moment Malia opened her mouth about Stiles.

“Look, I swear I will explain everything, _really_ explain it,” He looked at Scott. “But we are all tired and right now, we need our sleep.”

“I bet you do.” Lydia muttered under her breath.

 _Great_.

Derek was sure she and Erica were going to pounce him tomorrow, demanding every detail there was to know about Stiles.

Scott hesitated.

Derek nodded. “Stiles is on our side, believe me. He’s more on Allison’s side then ours but still.”

At that Allison’s eyebrows shot up.

“He’s a sort of hunter… Kinda… In a way.” Derek stuttered. “Look I’ll explain everything tomorrow.”

Scott stared at him for a second before he nodded. “Okay.”

He moved forward and gave Derek a brief hug before he turned around. Everyone said their good bye to him then. Lydia, with a hug and a pointed look. Allison, with a smile and a nod. Erica, with a kiss on the cheek and the other’s with a pat on the back.”

“Come on, Malia. You can bunk with me tonight.” Lydia said as she and the others walked out.

And then Derek was alone.

 

                                                ///GA///

 

He was woken up by his bed dipping. He felt him instantly and rolled over to face the other side. He shifted forward, wrapped his arm around his bare waist, his hand reacquainting themselves with the familiar planes of his back. He caught a glimpse of the dark random patterns covering Stiles’ smooth porcelain skin.

Stiles pressed himself up against him and rested his forehead against Derek’s. “I have missed you.”

“It’s been years, I should hope so.”

Stiles snorted.

A warm hand cupped his hand, and Derek could feel his fingers tangling themselves through the strands of his back hair, massaging his sculpt, like he used to do all those years ago.

“I wanted to see you sooner but after leaving the institution, it became clear that some of the people in this world didn’t take kindly to Nephilim’s…”

Derek pulled away at that and looked into amber eyes, his sleepy mind slowly awakening. “What? Are you- Were you…?”

Stiles’ thumb stroking his cheek cut him off. “Hunted, yes, but… I found some help. I had to earn their trust and it took a while but Sam and Dean helped me through some stuff…. It helped that they had Cas with them.”

Derek frowned. “Who?”

Stiles had his eyes closed already. “Shh… Tomorrow.” He said sleepily.

Derek stared at him for a second, taking in his peaceful face. The way his eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as sleep slowly succumbed him. The way his lips parted just a bit as he let out small huffs of air.

Derek sighed softly, lifted his head just bit to press a kiss against Stiles’ forehead before he too allowed sleep to take over once more, feeling finally for first time… at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here are some points for Stiles and other stuff.
> 
> 1) The institution is just a place where he was trained, the reason why I mentioned Shadowhunters was because the idea came from there but seeing as if you leave there you are stripped from your runes or something and lose all your powers so, my version is a little different.
> 
> 2) Stiles has elements from Supernatural Angels, the whole vanishing thing and Shadowhunter elements with the whole runes on the arms, vanishing bow and arrow and all that jazz.
> 
> 3) Like I said, Nephilim is frowned upon on Supernatural so in this story, Dean and Sam 'trained' Stiles, which is why he is kind of a Hunter although he hunts solo. Cas was kind of like Stiles' mentor after he left this version of the Institution.
> 
> 4) Derek and Stiles met in New York, which is where the Institution came into place. Derek was going through a rough time and though I don't a solid background story, lets just say that Derek was going no where fast after the Hale Fire and Stiles saved him from something bad and since then, he had been linked to Derek. (Don't know why, you guys think of something)
> 
> 5) They are together in a way. With the kissing and all that stuff. Lets just assume in this world, Derek and Stiles are linked in a way that can't easily explained. They just are what they are.
> 
> 6) You might have noticed how Derek and Scott are closer, and that is because they are. Without a Stiles there, Scott and Derek were there for each other out of necessity. Derek trained Scott and Scott helped Derek find his center.
> 
> 7) Yes, Scott is a True Alpha because the time line is different as I wrote this before I watched a single episode of Teen Wolf. 
> 
> 8) Malia is a Hale and she was turned back to a girl earlier in the series. Peter found out shortly after that she was his daughter and Derek took her in before Peter could get his claws on her. That is why she knew about Stiles, because to Derek she is family.
> 
> Any other questions I will gladly answer. :)


End file.
